96KuroPandaa
96KuroPandaa is a Smutaite with 400+ followers on Smule. Her nickname on Smule is Kuro. She is not the best Smutaite, but with the help and support of her friends, she can some day be as good as Momichi. She works hard to learn the tempo, melody, and lyrics of the songs she wants to learn. If you catch her singing a song she hasn't fully learned yet, you will probably hear her mumble. Even though people say her voice is beautiful, she denies it and sometimes uses a Popstar FX. Without that Popstar FX, she sounds like a light, young teenager (Well, obviously, since she's 14). In some songs, she will change her voice and go higher to sound like a kawaii lolita. Sometimes, she tries to create a masculine voice to be a trap singer like her two favorite Utaites, 96Neko and vip-Tenchou. Her voice is more of a soprano, but she wants to be more like a mezzo-soprano. Her most popular cover was SPLASH FREE! a group call with 63 loves and 16 other singers. Even though she is way better at making English covers, she is too stubborn and will keep trying to make real Japanese covers. So far, her best cover was Electric Angel. She enjoys singing with Momichi and Yuuma_VY2. She sings in Groups more than in Duets. Category:Smule Female Utaite Personality Kuro is your average young lady, with 10 other personalities. # Normal # Shy and Silent # Optimistic and Enthusiastic # Curt and Negative # Kawaii, Innocent Lolita (aka immature) # Cool and Masculine # Girly and Feminine # Clean and Mature # Derpy and Silly (also perverted) # Sad and Ignoring CoversCategory:Singers # Electric Angel (solo) # Electric Angel (group w/ 14A_Synchro, Chu_Chan) # Magnet (solo) # Magnet (group) # Magnet (duet w/ Yuuma_VY2) # Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ (duet w/ YunIzar_V3) # ReBoot (group w/ 14A_Synchro, YunIzar_V3, KanoyaCeol) # Bad∞End∞Night (as Meiko group w/ Yuuma_VY2 as Kaito, YunIzar_V3 as Rin) # SPLASH FREE! ( group w/ Rie_FC) # Matryoshka (duet) # Ieven Polka (group) # PONPONPON (duet w/ Momichi) # Crossing Field (group) # Crossing Field (English - AmaLee) # World is Mine (group) # Po Pi Po (group) # Rolling Girl (group) # Triple Baka (group) # Circus Monster (duet) # Guren No Yumiya (group) # The Lost One's Weeping (group) # Bad Apple (group) # Pokemon Theme Song (group) # InSaNiTy (solo) # InSaNiTy (duet w/ Yuuma_VY2) # InSaNiYy (group) # Mosaic Kakera (solo) Trivia * Kuro is 14 * Her username written in Kanji is 96黒パンダ * Her two favorite Utaites are 96Neko and vip-Tenchou * Her favorite colors are black, white, and yellow * She loves animals with BBQ sauce * Kuro is 5'1 and weights 43 kg * Only YunIzar_V3, KanoyaCeol , Momichi, and Yuuma_VY2 know her real name * She, Momichi, and Yuuma_VY2 play as siblings (Momichi is Nee-chan and Yuuma is Kuro's Identical Twin Otouto-kun) * To look like Yuuma_VY2, Kuro had Rie draw her a Feminine VY2_Yuuma * Her favorite vocaloids are VY2_Yuuma, CUL, and the Kagamine Twins * She is Vietnamese * Her parents thought that she was a male when she was born. HAHAHAHAH! She's also a flat-chest * She is an expert at cross-dressing cosplaying.